Sentimientos
by KagutsuchiFl4mes
Summary: Da igual que tus palabras puedan destrozar mis sueños, que tus caricias desgarren mi corazón porque yo… Siempre estoy bien…


Buenas a todo/as!

Me pareció una idea y situación entre ellas que podría darse dado a sus personalidades así que mi imaginación hizo todo lo posible por compartirla :) espero que disfrutéis.

Cualquier idea, sugerencia, duda o crítica (si puede ser constructiva mejor) siempre es bienvenida :)

Es un Mòrag x Brighid si no te gusta este género por favor no sigas leyendo.

 **Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece ni me lucro con esto, bla bla bla XD**

 **SENTIMIENTOS**

 _CAPITULO 1: Estaré bien_

Desde mi escritorio podía delinear de memoria esa rosa blanca incrustada en la empuñadura de mis espadas que, ahora estaban colgadas frente a mí en la pared de delante.

Apenas se veía nada en la habitación ya que la noche cubría con sombras todo a excepción de una pequeña vela a mi lado.

Esa rosa… Podía verla tan claramente… Unos pétalos delicados y prístina mente blancos y suaves.

Se veía como el amor, tan suave, hermoso y delicado pero… Si no lo sostienes adecuadamente puedes herirte profundamente y casi sin darte cuenta hasta que la herida se hace tan grande que apenas puedes cubrirla.

'' Otra vez…''

Divagaba constantemente esta última semana, los minutos y las horas que pasaba en solitario volaban.

La posición de mi mano al sostener mi rostro cambió a otra algo más cómoda.

¿Desde cuándo miraba a la ventana? No lo sabía...

Apenas pude darme cuenta de que la miraba hace unos segundos.

Fruncí el ceño molesta y miré la vela bailar a mi lado.

Se movía como su pelo cuando ondeaba en cada batalla…

Tenía movimientos sensuales y lentos pero impredecibles.

Algo obstruyó mi garganta de pronto.

Fue como si mis sentimientos y emociones se atragantaran impidiendo que pudiera respirar unos breves segundos.

Me senté en un segundo tensa, completamente recta, notando cada centímetro del respaldo metálico de la silla.

"Brighid..."

 _"No importa lo que pase… Yo siempre estaré bien..."_

¿Por qué…?¿Por qué le dije eso?¿Por qué simplemente no pude reconocer que me moría por decirle que la amaba? Que deseaba cada parte de ella sólo para mí.

Era tan tonta que no sabía donde buscar el valor de decirle semejantes palabras.

Da igual que tus palabras puedan destrozar mis sueños, que tus caricias desgarren mi corazón porque yo… Siempre estoy bien…

Sólo con verte se curará cualquier herida, con un simple roce, alegrarás mi día y no importa que.

Como si sintiera vergüenza, mis ojos cayeron al papel en el que garabateé algo.

Era un informe…

"Maldita sea..."

Mis dedos alrededor de la pluma hicieron un estropicio sobre el papel con tanta tinta, mañana debería redactarlo yo misma...

Aburrida y molesta por eso, abandoné todo el papeleo restante y me levanté para observar a través del gran ventanal.

Las luces de la ciudad brillaban intensamente, pareciendo pequeñas piedras preciosas incrustadas en una gran obra de arte.

Contemplé la vista unos segundos.

Me quedé pensativa, divagué en las luces y sus colores, tamaños o incluso en la cercanía. Algo absurdo la verdad.

Resoplé, traté de contener mi repentino enfado por la situación, y me dirigí al escritorio de nuevo, apilando pulcra mente y de forma ordenada todos esos papeles que en cuestión de horas, se convertirían en mi trabajo del día.

Lo miré orgullosa y tomé la vela.

Me acerqué hasta mis armas y con la otra mano libre, sin evitarlo, paseé las yemas de mis dedos por ellas, como cada noche.

Acaricié el metal de la empuñadura finamente decorada hasta llegar a la rosa y llegar al filo.

El tono azul se volvió más intenso como si me diera una respuesta a las caricias. Podía notar como el éter de mis venas vibraba, resonando con los latidos de mi corazón.

Era ardiente…

Ardiente como su sola imagen en mi mente, ardiente como el deseo de probar sus caricias, grabando en mi piel cada sensación.

Una sombra se hizo notar tras la puerta recientemente abierta.

"Buenas noches"

Saludó parándose tras de mí a observar la sala.

"Buenas noches"

Mi respuesta fue cordial pero perdida en la nada.

"Lamento la intrusión pero… Era tarde y no esperaba encontrarte trabajando hoy también..."

Egeón… Mi fiel Blade y al parecer mi reciente confidente.

"Sólo terminaba algún papeleo"

Respondí con naturalidad acomodando mis armas en la cintura.

"Pareces… Triste..."

Trataba cuidadosamente de elegir sus palabras.

"Como toda la semana. ¿Podría ayudar en algo?"

Él siempre fue tan amable, pero siempre obtenía la misma respuesta.

"Muchas gracias por el ofrecimiento. Por ahora… Estaré bien..."

Apagué la vela y salimos de la habitación en silencio. Dimos un breve paseo por la azotea en la que normalmente hacíamos guardia.

Me paré. Nuevamente no pude evitar quedar pensativa.

"Tal vez sería buena idea que ella supiera..."

Sí… Tal vez lo fuera… Pero ¿Y si no?

No importa, puedo con esto por ahora.

"Tal vez nunca estaré preparada para decírselo"

Era así de simple.

Si ella no sabía la verdad, no tendría que enfrentar la posibilidad de un rechazo por su parte. Sin rechazo, no hay dolor.

Me contento con su felicidad, su sonrisa y compañía.

Con una rápida mirada me observó.

Supo que dije la verdad, pero también que callaba más de lo que dije.

"Un corazón humano no es capa de soportar el peso de tanto dolor… Mucho tiempo..."

Lo miré molesta, era muy perspicaz.

"No te preocupes, siempre estoy bien"

Me despedí sin darle tiempo a una respuesta y me dirigí a mis aposentos.

El vínculo con Egeón apenas fue perceptible una vez en la puerta de mi dormitorio.

Entré cerrando la puerta tras de mí.

Mi sombrero quedó perdido encima de algún mueble y me senté en la gran y solitaria cama, dejando mis armas también encima a mi alcance.

Gotas comenzaron a oscurecer la alfombra bajo mis pies.

Mis manos subieron a mi cara tratando desesperadamente de frenar mi llanto.

Algún que otro quejido escapaba mezclándose con gemidos lastimeros lamentándome de mí misma y del poco valor que tenía al no decirte nada un día más.

Esto ya casi era como un ritual;

El día transcurría con normalidad hasta que ella decidía retirarse a descansar por la noche.

Las horas que pasaba pensativa y sola se escapaban como agua entre mis dedos sin darme cuenta.

Entonces, en medio de su guardia, Egeón, me buscaría tratando de reconfortarme hasta que, cortésmente, lo despidiera yéndome a mi cuarto para llorar, hasta que me venciera el sueño mientras soñaba contigo.

Estaba resignada a esto. Mañana, despertaría como si nada hubiera pasado, como si cada lágrima no fuera una gota de mi alma que trataba desesperadamente de quedarse contigo.

Y todo comenzaría de nuevo, como el ciclo de un Blade con su nuevo Piloto.

No era capaz de sentir nada más que dolor en estas noches… Un dolor por no poder evitar ser tan cobarde...

Sin prestar la más mínima atención, retiré mis botas dejándolas como fuera que quedaron.

Mis piernas se pegaron a mi pecho y las abracé escondiendo mi rostro en ellas.

Estuve largo tiempo así, mi ropa se mojó un poco pero no importaba, casi nada importaba…

"Brighid..."

Su nombre escapaba de mis labios cual suspiro.

"Al menos en mis sueños sí somos felices..."

Con una leve sonrisa tomé mis armas y las acerqué a mi pecho acurrucándome para darle la bienvenida a ese sueño que será tan dulce y tranquilizador para mi alma.

Mis ojos se cerraban del cansancio.

" Te quiero"

Un calor pareció apoderarse de mi cuerpo relajando mis músculos doloridos.

"Mañana estaré bien"

Di unos últimos vistazos a los rayos de la noche que se colaron desde la ventana, alentando a que el sueño entrara en mí.

Una imagen de nosotras disfrutando de la paz y la tranquilidad en un lugar desconocido, bastó para que mis ojos pesaran de sobremanera.

Y los cerré por completo hasta el día siguiente.


End file.
